


Of Volleyball and Confessions

by vicalily



Series: KuroTsuki Festival Week! [11]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Confessions, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 04:45:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15259725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vicalily/pseuds/vicalily
Summary: Kuroo bugs Kei about joining their university team until he finally gives in.





	Of Volleyball and Confessions

Vampire | Vacation | **Volleyball**

“Tsukishima-“

“No.”

“You didn’t even know what I was going to say!”

Tsukishima rolled his eyes skyward, wishing this interaction had finished already, but slapped an overly cheerful smile onto his face.

“Let me guess. You were going to beg me to join the volleyball team again because it would be ‘fun’-“ Tsukishima crooked his fingers in air quotation marks “-to play on the same team, or because I owe you one because you were my mentor, or because the team really needs another skilled middle blocker, or because Bokuto will cry if I don’t. Did I miss any?”

Kuroo grinned at him. “How about because you miss playing.”

Tsukishima wrinkled his nose in distaste. “I don’t think that’s a valid reason, Kuroo-san.”

“Sure it is, Tsukki. Besides, Coach said he’d love to have you on the team.”

Tsukishima couldn’t understand why Kuroo was trying so desperately to get him on board, but it was becoming irritating. So what if he didn’t want to play anymore? So what if volleyball had given him the best three years of his life so far? He didn’t need it. What he needed was to focus on his studies, and graduate university with good results so he could go on to get a good job. That was it. No blocking or spiking factored into that plan.

“It’s still a no, Kuroo-san.”

Kuroo must have heard the tremor of uncertainty in his voice, because he smirked victoriously.

“If you change your mind, we practice on Tuesday, Wednesday and Friday mornings at 7:00. I’ll see you there, Tsukki.” Kuroo jogged off, towards the sports hall (idiot probably made himself late talking to him).

He wanted to yell after Kuroo, telling him there was absolutely no way he would be there the next morning, but decided it wasn’t worth the effort. No need for more smug satisfaction if he turned up, which he wouldn’t. Obviously.

The thing was Kuroo was right. He missed Volleyball. He missed blocking powerful spikes and he missed feinting the ball and watching their rivals’ faces screw up in irritation as he taunted them. For so long he had lived for volleyball, for the next point, the next game. He didn’t know how to go about life without it.

He glared resentfully as the door Kuroo had jogged through a moment ago. Damn him for being right, and still teaching him things three years in the future. Tsukishima kicked a pebble down the path. It made no difference to his irritation but it made a satisfying noise as it skidded over concrete. He guessed he was rising early the next day for training.

Over the next few hours leading up to training, Tsukishima swayed back and forth on his decision. He did want to play, but he didn’t want it to be a distraction. No, it was alright, he was a first year so he’d probably be on the bench all season, if he was lucky. Round and round he went in his head until he eventually nodded off to sleep. It seemed like only a moment later when he was brutally pulled awake by his alarm.

He slipped on some shorts and a t-shirt underneath his Karasuno tracksuit bottoms, and headed off to practice.

It was cold, the spring air biting into the exposed skin of his arms. He should have worn a jacket, but it was too late to go back to the dorms, and if he went back he might chicken out and stay in. He still wasn’t sure it was the right thing to do.  
When Tsukishima rounded the corner, he was surprised to see Kuroo sitting on the steps outside the sports hall, head pressed into his folded arms. Tsukishima waited for a few minutes, but he didn’t stir, even when other people, presumably the rest of the volleyball team, passed him by, some clapping on the shoulder as they did.

“Kuroo-san?”

His head whipped up and they locked eyes, a small smile spreading across his lips.

“I knew you’d be here,” He said, eyes bloodshot but so soft.

“How long have you been waiting?”

“About an hour or so, I wanted to make sure someone was here if you were early.” He explained it simply, as if he hadn’t sat outside in the cold for an hour before he needed to, to make sure he was okay.

He stood up and stretched his arms above his head with a satisfied sigh, then held out a hand.

“C’mon, let’s go in.”

Stepping closer, he pressed his hand into Kuroo’s, and was tugged inside the building.

* * *

Practice was hellish, he ran drills until he was red in the face and he could barely move his legs, but it felt good to be back, really good. Not to mention finally being on the same side of the net as Kuroo felt as right as he had remembered. They had both noticeably improved, and together they rivalled The Iron Wall in terms of defence. There were many groans and smirks exchanged that day, and by the end of practice Tsukishima had been offered a place on the team, if he wanted it.

Therein lied the issue. Tsukishima wasn’t sure he was ready for volleyball to become his everything again, because it inevitably would take over. He wasn’t sure he wanted to feel the victories and losses so keenly anymore. Basically he was scared, and when Kuroo asked if he was going to join, that was what he told him.

“You’ve grown up a lot, Tsukki. And not just height wise before you mention it. I’m well aware.”

Tsukishima smirked down at him, but felt a little bit of pride swell in his chest. It had taken effort to be more open, and he was glad someone noticed. Then again, Kuroo had always been observant.

“I had help.”

“I’m glad.”

The conversation reached a natural end, Kuroo smiling softly at him, and he was about to turn and leave when Kuroo shot an arm out to stop him.

“Since you’re more grown up, if I confessed to you now, would you freak out?”

Shock gripped his mind, removing his brain to mouth filter. “Uh, no?”

Meanwhile he was in a panic. He had grown more open, and that had come in part to accepting who he was as a person. Had Kuroo known before he had? It sounded as though he had both known Kei’s secret, and also that he wasn’t ready to share it. He was so clever it was frustrating.

Kuroo confidently stepped into his personal space, and touched a feather light kiss to his cheek bone. “Then I best compose a very convincing letter.”

Tsukishima pulled him back when he tried to step away, and brushed their lips together in a proper kiss.

“You already have me convinced.”

**Author's Note:**

> KuroTsuki week is over. I'm so tired, but I hope you've enjoyed it :))


End file.
